Hot Springs
by Splitheartwarrior
Summary: Requested by an annonymous viewer this is a one-shot smut fic with an adult Rinda and Guin. Minimal storyline but still has one since I can't completely leave one out.


**Anonymous Request**: I'd like to see something with Guin and an adult Rinda.

**00000000000**

**Author's note****: **This is basically a one-shot smut as was requested. Hope it turned out ok.

**00000000000**

It was late afternoon and the town was bustling with people running their last minute chores and errands while others clustered on the sides of the street to discuss the latest gossip. The usual banter seemed to dull to whispered hushes however where ever two particular individuals walked. One of them was a tall and muscular young man who bore the head of a leopard, called Guin. The other was a young woman with silver-white hair; violate eyes, and pale skin named Rinda. The two had been traveling together for a short while by now. Rinda couldn't help but glare at the people as they walked past them. What right did they have to judge someone who just happened to be different? True, the people looked at her as much as they did Guin, but their hushed words and spiteful or confused looks were always directed at the leopard warrior. Guin never said anything, especially since he had no real way to deny people's accusations of what he was, but she knew it bothered him. In her eyes, Guin was a good – and rather handsome – young man and wanted him to be happy. She wanted him to know that not everyone saw him as a demon or a freak, but wasn't sure how to do so. It wasn't until evening when they'd reached the natural hot springs a few miles beyond the town that she got an idea.

The sun had set but there was still just enough light out to see. Rinda had suggested setting up camp near the hot springs for tonight and Guin didn't see any reason why not. Seeing as the hot springs were there Guin decided he'd go in for a quick soak, one of the few times he would actually indulge in something even slightly selfish. Sinking into the warm water he let out a soft sigh, his tense muscles finally relaxing after the long day. Looking towards the darkening sky his thoughts turned to his travel companion. It still surprised him some times that she was traveling with him. He was more than used to people trying to avoid him, and yet unlike everyone else she stayed close and never looked at him the way most would. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't started to grow close to her, welcoming her company when normally he'd be alone, but felt confused sometimes about their friendship. It was friendship right?

The faint sound of splashing water interrupted his thoughts. Looking in the direction of the sound Guin's eyes grew wide as he quickly looked away; his skin grew hot under his fur. "R-Rinda! I…" he trailed off for a sec, "I-I'll give you some privacy." Swiftly moving to leave he felt a hand on his shoulder. "There's no need for that Guin," Rinda replied softly, looking into his eyes when he dared a glance back. Moonlight reflected off her pale skin and shone in her eyes, the highlights accenting her every curve. Guin was at a loss for words. She was beautiful. Her hand was still on his shoulder, and in the silence she used that hand to massage gently before she slowly moved to embrace him from behind. "I want you here with me." Her warm breath made his skin tingle, only adding to the feelings he was getting from her close proximity. He could feel the warmth spreading through him, concentrating specifically in his lower regions and causing him to harden. Embarrassed and alarmed by his reactions he tried to move away, "I'm not sure if that is a good idea…"

She could hear the embarrassment in his voice and moved to block him when he tried to leave. Guin was stunned by her sudden move, too stunned to resist her leading him to sit at the edge of the water, which was lined with stone slabs. Well, almost too stunned since the feeling of rock hitting his lower back brought him out of his daze. "Rinda, w-what are you doing?" "It's ok Guin. I want to do this with you," she said as she used the distraction to get him to sit out of the water. He may be unnaturally strong but she knew how to work around that. No longer in the water Guin's large member was in full view for Rinda to see. Taking time to look at him she could feel her own skin growing hot. She'd always known he was muscular but had never really had the chance to look. He was not too bulky like some men but very visibly strong, each chiseled muscle merely accenting his overall appearance. His tan skin glowed a light bronze in the moonlight while golden highlights shone on his fur. Rinda almost wanted to just stay that way forever, but felt an even stronger urge to close the distance between them. _How could anyone call such a handsome man a freak?_

He couldn't move, in some ways because he didn't want too. She was so close to him, closer than ever before, and he couldn't help his wish to be closer. Her gaze deepened the embarrassment though, and despite her being just as uncovered he couldn't help but feel overly exposed. What exactly were they doing? Rinda seemed to notice his discomfort because she stopped staring and moved closer, pulling herself up till they were almost nose-to-nose. The feeling of her leg brushing against his hardened form caused him to tremble slightly. "I've wanted to tell you for a little while now, that I'm in love with you," she said with a smile, "and that I don't care how others see you. You are not a monster." Her words rang in his ears. _Love? S-she loves me?_ The realization had little time to sink in before he was distracted with her sudden movements. She slowly worked her way down, tracing the curves of his muscles with her fingers while occasionally planting a soft kiss. A bolt of pleasure streamed through him what she wrapped her hands around his cock, rubbing and kneading it to an even harder state.

Rinda couldn't help but smile when she glanced up to see his reaction. Maybe it was his first time too. She thought the look on his face was adorable, so confused and unsure but equally enjoying it. She wanted to make him smile, to feel wanted and loved. More than anything though, she wanted to be with him. Leaning down she licked the tip and ran her tongue down the length, earning a soft groan from her companion. She almost moaned in response, feeling more and more aroused by his reactions. Deciding to try something she brought her face back to the tip, kissing it once before enveloping it in her mouth. That earned her a moan, and she would have choked if her hands hadn't been in place when he bucked slightly. He started to apologize but she interrupted him by sucking hard, causing only another moan to escape him. This time she also moaned, feeling over joyed by the knowledge that she was the one doing this. She hadn't expected him to smell so good, like cinnamon and spices. Humming happily she continued her ministrations, noticing the sudden change in breathing. _He must be close._ Giving another soft hum she successfully pushed him over the edge and he came hard.

Guin's vision blurred beyond recognition as a wave of pure ecstasy washed over him. He'd never felt anything like it. As the haze faded he noticed her slowly releasing him, a thick white fluid creeping out of the corners of her mouth. Realizing he'd just come in her mouth he moved to see if she was ok, as well as apologize. She just smiled up at him and swallowed. _She actually swallowed it!_ Climbing back up she pushed him down till he lay on his back her eyes consumed with an almost predatorial hunger. "Just lie still and let me do the work," she practically purred, the sound of her voice bringing him to attention once again. It wasn't till now that he realized she'd been holding herself back for his sake, noticing how flushed her cheeks were. He almost felt ashamed. It was usually the man's job to go slow for the other's sake, but he knew she was the one in control here since she'd been the one to initiate it in the first place. He felt he owed it to her to do as she asked by now.

Readying herself Rinda carefully got in position. She knew it was going to hurt at first and planned to go slow for the start at the very least. His size did make her nervous but she refused to let that stop her. Taking a deep breath she lowered herself, stifling a small whimper as tears came to the corners of her eyes. "I'm ok," she reassured Guin when he'd reached up to stop her, worry mixing with his lust filled gaze. Stopping only when he was fully sheathed she smiled down at him, the pain was there but she knew it would subside. It did sooner than she'd expected. Placing her hands on his chest for balance she raised up slightly before dropping back down, eliciting a loud moan from both of them. Doing it again she felt her whole body shiver with pleasure, feeling a sudden burst of energy course through her and urging her to continue.

What had started off slow soon picked up in pace, Guin thrusting in time with Rinda's movements when he could no longer keep still. The two were lost in their bliss, Guin having placed his hands on her hips to help steady her. They were both watching each other with pure emotion, watching how Guin's muscles contracted with each move and how Rinda's endowed form seemed to move in a fluid form with each thrust. Reaching their climaxes the pace became almost erratic as they both came. Rinda's inner walls clenched as she shouted in ecstasy, pulling Guin over the edge with her as he roared in pleasure. With their energy spent they both collapsed and lay still, breathing hard from the exertion. They didn't move for a little while.

Pulling out Guin rolled to his side with Rinda in front of him, his mind reeling with what had happened. Remembering what she'd said to him before this all started He realized what his own emotions were. "Rinda…" he started shyly, unsure about what he was about to say, "I don't think I've ever felt this way before… but I think I am in love with you as well." He was about to say more but decided not to when she smiled even more than before and hugged him tightly. With the warmth of the hot springs as well as the black stone slab the two drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, happier than they'd ever been in a long time.

**00000000000**

**Author's note (again)****: **I hope this came out good; it was very interesting to type. I think side 2 passed out from a nosebleed back there; otherwise she'd be giving her two cents worth.


End file.
